Lycan's Frozen Love
(This is a reboot of the meeting between Icrilic the Polar Bear and Davien the Lycan Skunk.) Part 1 A grey polar bear is walking across the rooftops of a city, having made himself some shaved ice. Trying to walk through the streets was a Lycan Skunk, his size not very well fit for the sidewalks. "..." The polar bear walks along the edge of the roof, he accidentally drops his ice above the skunk. "...Oh no." The Lycan skunk blinks, his ear flicked a bit before he goes and sits down to get the Ice off of him. He climbs down from the roof and walks to the skunk. "Sorry." The Lycan looks to him, blinking. "?" "Accidentally dropped my snack on you." He helps to clean off the ice. The Lycan blushes a tiny bit. "It is.. okay..." "Oh. Well, ok then!" He smiles. Lycan blinks, looking to him. "..." "So, what's your name?" "Davien, but people call me Davi." He said, glancing away. "Cool name. My name's Icrilic, but if you want you can call me Rilic." Davien nods. "Nice to meet you." "Likewise." He finishes cleaning off the ice. "There we go, as black and shiny as it normally is!" He smiles. Davien nods. "Thank you..." "Why you're welcome. Sorry for causing it to happen in the first place." He rubs the back of his head in embarassment. "Gotta be more careful. Hey would you like one?" Davien blinks. "Sure, I guess." Icrilic makes a shard of ice and makes it into shaved ice, he hands it to Davien. "What kind of flavoring? Strawberry or Blueberry? Ooh how abotu Apple?" Davien blinks in some confuseion Confuse. "...?" He shows Davien some containers with various different colors. "These help to make sure the ice you have isn't just ice." "Oh... mmm..." Davien was unsure. "Want some blueberry?" "Um... Sure..." Davien said quietly. He drizzles some of the blue liquid on the ice. "There. Taste it! Please?" Davien nods, starting to eat it. "How's it taste?" "Good..." Davien said. "Awesome!" Davien only nods, eating. Icrilic smiles and stands next to him. Davien keeps eating quietly. "..." "Well, if you want I can make another batch if you're done." "No, this is fine." Davien said. "You sure?" Davien nods. "I'm sure." "Ok then. I have extra flavors in case you ever want another one. Ok?" "Okay..." He returns to eating. Icrilic leans against him, he yawns. Davien seem a bit confuse, blushing a bit as he finished eating. "Tired?" "Yea.." "Shall I help you home?" Davien asked. "Yes please." Davien leans down for Icrilic to ride his back. "You may ride my back..." He blushes a tiny bit. "Thank you.." He climbs on top of Davien's back. "Where am I going?" Davien ask as he straighten up on all fours. "Just, go straight." "Very well." He starts walking straight. Icrilic wraps his arms around Davien's neck. Davien keeps walking, blushing a bit. "Thank you." "Your welcome..." "Your fur is soft." "Um... Thanks..." "You're welcome..It's like having a pillow.." Davien blushes a bit. "How much farther are we from your home?" "Almost there..." He trails off. Davien just nods, walking, however he glance up to ensure that Icrilic was alright. He's fast asleep, he nuzzles into Davien's fur. Davien blushes, walking as he started to sniff the ground. "..." Icrilic's secnt can be found on the right of where he currently is. Davien follows the scent while carrying Icrilic. "So soft.." Davien's ears perked, glancing towards the sleeping Icrilic. "Like a pillow.." HE nuzzles deeper. Davien blushes a bit more, walking once more as he follows Icrilic's scent. Pretty soon a house appears. "Here..." He goes to house, looking at Icrilic and wonderinf if he was awake. He's still asleep. Davien sighs quietly and tries to open the door. It opens for him. Davien looks at the doorway, seeing if he can fit. "..." He can. Davien carefully walks in and search for Icrilic's room. "..." The room he is looking for seems to be a bit colder than the rest of the house. Davien wasn't very affected due to his huge amount of fur and mass keeping him warm. Inside is a room designed to resemble the arctic, the walls are built to resemble ice. On one side there seems to be a wall of water, and the other side has a circular bed with a lamp covered with frost. Davien goes to the bed and try to get Icrilic onto the back and off his back. "..." He clings to his neck. "No.." He blushes, still trying. "I can't stay here..." He slightly whispered. He's still clinging. "..." Davien sighed, having given up on trying to get him off. He carefully bits the fur on Icrilic's neck and pulled him off his back. However, Davien curl up into a ball and gently put Icrilic in the middle so he can still feel his fur. "..." Icrilic hugs Davien. ".." Davien blushes, curl around Icrilic as he close his eyes, but listens for anything. "..." He nuzzles into his fur. Davien blushes, trying to light sleep till morning. "..." Part 2 Sunlight peers in through the window, as Icrilic is still sleeping. Davien starts waking up, looking at Icrilic. "..." He sighs softly. I need to leave.. I can't stay... He thought deeply. He opens his eyes slowly. "Mmm.." Davien looks at Icrilic, relief to see him awake now. "Hm..?" He looks at Davien and sits up, blushing. "U-Uh.." Davien sighs, having a sweatdrop. "I can move now, right?..." "Y-Yes. B-But, were you there all night?" "You wouldn't let go, so yes." He gotten up, stretching a bit. "S-Sorry." "It's fine, you rested well.." He started to leave. "W-Wait, don't you want anything to eat?" "I guess..." He stops and looks at him. "What do you have?" "Meat?" "Yea, that will do." "Ok! Do you want it cooked?" "Either is fine." He looks away. "Oh ok." He walks out of his room. Davien follows carefully. He walks into the kitchen and pulls out some meat. Davien sat on the floor next to the table. "..." He hands him the meat. "Hope you don't mind it benig raw.." "I don't mind." Davien said, eating the raw meat. He pats Davien's head. Davien hidden his blush as he keeps eating. "..." "How's the meat?" "good..." "Glad to know!" He pats his head again. He blushes a bit. "..." He blushes. He keeps eating quietly. "Would you like to hangout?" "Sure..." Davien said once he finished eating. "Yay!" Davien blushes a bit. "So, when you're done let's go!" "I've already finished eating..." "Let's go!" "Alright..." He lifts Icrilic up suddenly by the fur of his neck and gently pushes him on his back. "Where to..." He blushes. "U-Uh.." He's lost his train of thought. Davien looks at him confuse. "Mmm...?" "U-Uh.." He shakes his head. "How about a walk?" "Sure..." Davien walks out of Icrilic's house with him on his back. "Yay." He hugs him. Davien blushes a bit and keeps walking. "..." "You're awesome." "... Thanks..." Davien just walks, blushing a tiny bit. "Hey can I get down? I wanna walk next to you." Davien sighs, stopping and laying down for him to get down. He gets down. "Thank you-Ooh is that a butterfly?" He looks at it. Davien glance over. "Yes, it is..." He starts running after the butterfly, he soon disappears from Davien's sight. "Wait, Icrilic!" Davien yelled out, trying to g after Icrilic now. "Hey, let me go you psycho!" Davien runs quickly towards Icrilic's voice, his eyes narrowed. Icrilic and another polar bear are fighting. Davien's growled could be hearded, his eyes narrowed and glaring at the other polar bear. The polar bear looks at Davien and his eyes widen, he then takes Icrilic by surprise and knocks him out. He starts trying to escape with the unconscious Icrilic. Davien leaps and gotten infrotn of the Polar bear, he growls and try to bite the polar bear, but was making it a faint to pull Icrillic away from the polar bear into his safety. He jumps back, still carrying Icrilic, and he shoots ice at Davien. Davien leaps over the ice, slamming the polar bear down the ground with his huge paw-like hands, he growls at the polar bear with hateful eyes. "Wouldn't kill Icrilic would you?" He looks at him. "I would murder you through." Davien voice was deep and cold, glaring down at the polar bear. "Give me back Icrilic." "Even if I was Icrilic?" Davien growls. "Not the Icrilic I know, therefore, give me back the Icrilic I know." "Mm..oh he's long gone. My borhter took him not too long ago." He smirks. He growls. "Tell me where or you won't be seeing the world the same way." "Why not? I'm not against pain." "It isn't pain you will be feeling" He was secretly sniffing for the real Icrilic's scent. "...I've been dead before." The scent is going towards the city. "Again, doesn't involve pain." He suddenly leaps into the ear, spraying a foul order at the male. However, he was gone in a second as he follows the scent. He gags and gasps for breath. "Gross!" Davien runs quickly for the city in follow of Icrilic's scent. As he keeps running the scent gets stronger, it goes past his home and continues to the seedier district of the town. Davien keeps running, following the scent. It grows stronger, to where it leads inside a warehouse. Davien jumps on the roof of the warehouse, peeking through a hole. "..." Icrilic is tied to a chair, as a dark red phoenix walks into view. "Hmph. Little weasel, thought he'd put up more of a fight." Davien crushes through the roof and suddenly in front of Icrilic. "Want to say that again?" He growls. "He's a little weasel" Davien growls(Finish when get to computer.) Icrilic stares at Davien in surprise. The phoenix crosses his arms and a green bat floats into view and sits on his shoulder. "Ooh whose this~?" Davien growls even more, protecting Icrilic. "None of your business." "You sure about that~? I smelled some awful stench when I was on my way. Was that you~?" Davien growls at her, still protecting Icrilic. "Ah how rude~" She looks at the phoenix. "Ignis, please handle this skunk." The phoenix growls at her and glares at Davien. Davien growls, but was rather close to Icrilic's chair, his eyes narrowed. He growls and shoots fire at Davien. Davien was quick, biting Icrilic's neck fur before jumping onto a crate that was closer to the roof hole he made and jumps through the hole onto the roof, all with Icrilic being held by his neck fur. "!" Icrilic is brought up, the chair coming along. "T-Thanks Davien. Should've stuck with you." Davien leaps off the roof into another part of the forest as he runs faster, still carrying Icrilic which makes him unable to reply. However, he gotten into the darker and deeper parts of the woods to a cave, he calmly walks towards it. Setting the chair down and cuts the ropes keeping Icrilic from moving. "You should be more careful..." He says. He hugs him as soon as he's free. "You're right. Thank you for helping me out there Davien." Davien blushes a bit, but sighs softly. "Well.... No problem..." He pushes him out of the way as a burst of ice appears from behind. Davien tenses, growling. The other Icrilic shows up, he's wearing a gas mask. "There you are." "A gas mask? That doesn't stop you smelling foul." Davien gotten up and picks up the Icrilic by his neck fur, his eyes narrowed. However, something move in the shadows off his left. "?!" His eyes widen as something bigger than him leaps out and slams the Other Icrilic hard into the ground. It was another Lycan Skunk, but bigger and more violent in trying to harm him. "!!" Davien's fur stood on end and backs away quickly from the bigger Lycan Skunk and the other Icrilic, trying to protect his Icrilic. "Gk!" The Other Icrilic tries to get his paw of of him. Icrilic hides behind Davien, surprised. Davien growls at the other male Lycan Skunk. "Lance! What are you going here!?" The male looks at Davien, smirking. "No one tries to kill my younger brother but me." Pressing his paw down even more on the Other Icrilic. Davien growls loudly, but a full on Adult Lycan Skunk leaps and slams into Lance. "Knock it off Sons." The male growls, glancing to Davien, but glares at the Other Icrilic. "Your on my grounds, leave or be sherded." He growls, twice the sizes of Lance. Davien protects Icrilic. "Last thing I needed..."He mutter, growling a little. He coughs, one of the mask's lenses are broken. "Go ahead and shred me! I've been dead before!" Icrilic looks at Davien. "A-Are these your family..?" "Idiot of an Older brother and my Father..." Davien said. "I had a younger brother, but my older brother killed him." Davien said with a growl. "And I liked my younger brother..." The older male growls. "Haven't been killed by a Lycan Skunk before, ande I'm sure my oldest son would just eat you..." growls and glares down at the other Icrilic. The older son, Lance, grins slightly as he licks his lips. "Dinner sounds good right about now." "Oh so you wat frozen food?" The Other Icrilic raises an eyebrow. "Oh..I'm sorry." Icrilic hugs Davien. Lance slams his paw hard onto of Icrilic. "Sherded, Polar bear sounds good enough~" Davien's father seem to sigh. Davien gently and quietly picks up Icrilic by the fur of his neck and sneaking off without any of them noticing. Icrilic blushes. "..." O. Icrilic smirks before pushing Lance's paw off with surprising strength. Lance wasn't really effected by any shock or anything, he put his paw back on the ground and growls, before noticing something missplace. "?" Davien was far from the others, not leaving a scent trail behind as he keeps walking even further, keeping Icrilic close by carrying him by his scruff(Fur on his neck.) Bones are heard cracking as O. Icrilic starts to undergo a physical change. Icrilic sniffs the air. The adult male sighed. "Lovely, Shapeshifters." He goans. "I had shapeshifters and I hate fairies." Picks up an iron bar that was hidden and pokes the O. Icrilic with it(All Fairies and Shapeshifters are harmed by Iron.) Davien keeps walking with Icrilic, his eyes glance back with only his eyes. "..." (I dunno what to call him o-o) "Quit pokin me with that!" (A shapeshifter since Shapeshifters changes their shape.)Yoka suddenly shoves the Iron bar into him. "No, since your a threat."He growls. He growls and cracks form in his body, he smashes his fist into the adult. Icrilic looks up at Davien before looking at the path in front of them. Yoka was only nudged a bit since his mass was much more larger than his sons. "Really? I thought you would hit harder." Keeping the Iron bar deep inside him. Davien gotten to a dirt road, walking towards the city once more to return Icrilic home. "..." O. Icrilic turns his hand into spikes and hits Yoka again. Yoka pushes the Iron bar further into O.Icrilic as where he was stab could only go so far before they were being pushed out. "Full moon night coming, so you are out of luck." Davien gotten to Icrilic's house and walks inside the house before setting Icrilic gently on his feet. "..." O. Icrilic laughs. "Thank you Davien." Icrilic looks at him. Yoka wasn't really showing emotion. Davien nods. "Your welcome." "Go ahead, don't show emotion mister blankface." He grins viciously. "Not like you can hurt me." Icrilic hugs him again. "I could most likely dump Iron, Copper, Silver, Garlic and so on down on you and watch you burn and slowly die. Making you regret since Shapeshifters don't live once Iron burns their brain, Heart or other important things they need." He blinks dully. Lance laughs as he brings a huge, two-handed Iron bastarded sword. "Hehehehehe." Davien blushes a bit, pulling Icrilic a bit closer. "..." He blushes and hugs Davien closer as well. "..." He smirks and starts turning into ice. Davien blushes a bit. "..." Yoka places the Huge Bastard sword on top of the "Ice" version of the male before them. He the uses one claw and drags it really slow and hard against the ice surface and suddenly made a really high pitch sound. O. Icrilic grits his teeth as cracks appear. Icrilic looks at him. "Thank you for the help. W-would you like something to eat?" Yoka keeps draging his claws really slow and hard on the ice surface, making the sound of nails on chalkboard. Lance came over with a rather very hot Iron bar, you can still by the fact Lance's face is giving a look of slight pain before droping it onto of the male also, next to the huge Iron Bastard Sword. Davien nods. "Sure." He starts melting. He roars in pain and shatters, the shards being blown away. Icrilic walks into the kitchen, followed by him coming out with a plate of cooked meat. "Mm... Now where is my son, Davien?" Yoka said, glancing around, Lance yawns. "Left." Davien lays down. "Thank you." He gives him the meat. "You're welcome." Davien gives a small smile as he starts eating. He sits down in front of him. "Why you're welcome. Davien looks at him as he eats. He sits next to him, while he eats. Davien finishes eating. He nuzzles into his fur. Davien blushes a tiny bit. "..." "You're soft." "Thanks...." Davien softly spoke. He nuzzles again, hugging him.Category:YaoiCategory:RomanceCategory:FroZenHyBrid's stuffCategory:Baine's belongings